As a method for producing a semiconductor light-emitting device, there is known, for example, a producing method comprising a step of providing a substrate with an element, a step of potting a polycondensation-type encapsulating material before curing onto the substrate to cover the element, and a step of curing the potted polycondensation-type encapsulating material before curing (Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 1).